Us Weirdos
by Childhood Enigma
Summary: What if Andrew ignored Allison and the rest of the club on Monday and only used them and Ally's feelings? How does Brian handle all this? Will she be able to save herself from depression or let her heart truly die? And what does Vernon have to do with this?


**Us Weirdos.**

Brian/Allison and Bender/Claire. Andrew Bashing, Vernon Bashing.

/

Chapter One: (Betrayed/Monday) 

As Monday comes, Allison walked inside of the school with her new look from Saturday that Claire had helped her with. She was giving this look a shot so that she can get out of her shell to also get a better look at herself. The experience at detention was something she never anticipated nor will ever forget and after meeting Bender, Andrew, Claire, and Brian, she obviously wouldn't have it any other way. 

She met up with Bender, Claire, and Brian but didn't see Andrew. Maybe he was running late. 

"How've you been?" Brian asked Allison. 

"Since Saturday I've for once been okay." She replied. 

"You haven't seen Andrew around anywhere?" Claire asked. 

Allison shook her head no. 

"You know sporto, he's probably practicing how to do missionary with other guys," Bender said earning a playful smack from Claire and one playful punch from Allison on the arm. He smirked of course. 

They all were walking to their classes and Allison had to endure stares and whispers due to her look. Though it didn't phase her because the one she can hurt is herself. After some time lunch came around and they all met again, but still no Andrew, that is until he finally came in to greet them. 

"Hey!" Andrew said. They all looked to see Andrew. 

"What took you?" Allison asked. 

"Long story," Andrew replied. 

"Well come on sporto, join the club," Bender said.

Andrew rolls his eyes and sits. As they eat their lunches, a girl comes over to them, she was one of the popular girls, her name was Amanda Rockwell. She also had her friends Jasmine and Hailey behind her. 

"Andrew Clark, what in the world are you doing here with these losers?" She asked. 

"What's your problem?" Andrew asked.

"My problem is that you were popular, had the whole school fawning over your feet. Now you throw it away for these outcasts?" Amanda said trying to make a point. 

"Aww, coming from a pristine drama queen such as your self there "Barbie," Bender responded to her. 

"I wasn't talking to you!" Amanda said in disgust. 

"Look why don't you guys just leave? Nobody is interested in your shit Amanda." Claire said.

"Whatever Standish. Are you dating this bum too? Wow, you must be really desperate to fall for this waste of space." Amanda said smiling. 

Claire just flipped her off making Amanda scoff and looks at Brian. "What are you looking at nerd?" She spat at him causing him to look down. 

"Oh and look who we have here, it's little miss weirdo trying to be little miss perfection. "That new look won't change a thing about you, you're still a psycho and a nobody at that," Amanda said making Allison glare at her.

"At least I have respect for myself," Allison mumbled loud enough for her to hear. 

"What was that weirdo?" Amanda asked in a demanding tone. 

"I said at least I have respect for myself, unlike you girls who would do whatever to get ahead. Difference between you and me." Allison responded. 

Amanda glared but Allison wasn't backing down. Amanda scoffed again. "Whatever. Come on girls." Amanda said as she and her friends left. 

"What's the hell is Queenie 2.0's problem?" Bender asked. 

"That's Amanda. She's always like that, especially to the teachers. Even Vernon." Claire said. "I pray for her parents..." Brian said causing them to laugh. "Don't worry about her, she's just jealous that's all," Andrew said. Allison smiled at that. 

/

Sometime after lunch, they all went their separate ways. Brian was walking to his next class. As he was walking, he heard the commotion going on, laughing and cheering but in a humiliating way. What his eyes caught shocked him because what he saw, was Andrew and his jock friends and Amanda and her friends dump leftover milk on Allison who was on the ground with half of her clothes that Claire gave her almost torn apart. Andrew was laughing and pointing at her. 

"You never looked better! Look at how pathetic she looks!" Andrew said laughing. 

"Can you believe she actually thought you would hang out with her? "Let alone be with her?" Amanda said mocking Allison. 

"Yeah. "Stupid bitch!" Andrew's friend Stubby said.

"Look at the dairy whore!" Hailey said.

"Strip her down! Let's put this bitch in her place!" Jasmine said. 

They all started trying to strip Allison of her clothes. She started screaming for help, hoping someone would save her. Brian suddenly started running towards them to save Allison from the gang bullying. He grabbed her and started to try and console her. 

"Aww look, the geek comes to save the psycho. How sweet and pathetic." Andrew said. 

Brian couldn't believe he was seeing and hearing this. "Andrew, w- what are you doing?" Brian asked. 

"Just making her look like the trash that she is!" Andrew responded.

"She's your girlfriend! Brian said. 

Andrew, Amanda, and their friends laughed like they were high. "She was never my girlfriend!" 

Amanda walks in front of Andrew and clangs on him. "Now this is what a girlfriend looks like." "Not some crazy alley lurking bag lady that collects random shit and puts it in her purse!" Andrew said still laughing. 

"Hey, let's teach the nerd a lesson while he's here huh?" Stubby said and they all nodded. all the jocks grab Brian and slam him on the lockers. Stubby punches him in the gut hard causing Brian to cough roughly. Andrew and his band of jocks were cheering them on. Allison watched in horror and moved trying to stop them but Amanda was holding her down on the ground. 

"Stop!" Allison screamed. Brian was now being pushed back and forth around in a circle by the jocks until one of them then punched him in the face. "Andrew!" "Come on, finish this punk!" Stubby said. 

"Why the hell not?" Andrew said obliging. Andrew then started to wail on Brian punching him in the face with both his fists then proceeds to pick him up and do a wrestling move slamming him on the ground hard face first. 

"Stop! Leave him alone! Stop! Enough, please!" Allison kept screaming. 

"Shut up bitch!" Amanda said. 

Andrew then picks Brian up again and grabs his hand and hits Brian. "Why are you hitting yourself?" "Why are you hitting yourself?" Andrew mocked Brian who was bleeding from the mouth and nose. 

Andrew then head-butts Brian and then suplexes him. Brian coughs again and tries to stand up. "Come on Brian, stand up for old Andrew!" Andrew said. 

Brian stood up in a daze. "Come on, give me your best shot. Come on, one swing. I won't even move." Andrew said batting Brian to do it. 

Brian could even barely defend himself. When he didn't swing at Andrew, Andrew decided to punch him again in the eye. "Look at him. Hey, ain't this the kid you said tried to kill himself?" One of the jocks asked. 

"Yep, he's the one," Andrew said. 

"For real? Why didn't he do it? He deserves to be dead along with this pathetic waste," Amanda said pointing at Allison. 

"It was all for some stupid grade because he's failing shop!" Andrew laughed again. And they laughed along with him. 

"Talk about pathetic," Stubby said. 

"Hey! Look at me! I'm gonna humiliate you even ten times as worse, just like your buddy Lester," Andrew said. 

Andrew then asked Stubby for the tape he used on Larry. He pulled Brian's pants down and was about to tape Brian's buttocks but just as that was about to happen, Allison lashes out at Andrew. 

"NO!" She screams. Allison then starts scratching his face with her nails leaving few marks. Andrew in pain then grabs her and holds her as if she's a hostage. 

"Oh, try to be the hero huh? Well, I'll just tape your ass instead!" Andrew said smirking. Allison's eyes widen as tries to get free. Suddenly, something was thrown out of nowhere straight on Andrew's forehead and he winced in pain. 

"Hey! Who threw that!?" Stubby yelled. 

"ME!" they all turned to see it was Brian's best friend in physics, Larry Lester. 

"Lester!" Andrew said with rage. 

"You're finished, dweeb!" Stubby said. 

Then suddenly, someone quickly ran and punched Stubby in the face. Everyone looks to see it was three boys who were dressed similarly to Bender. "Who the fuck are you?" Andrew asked demanding. 

"Three Stooges?" One of them said with sarcasm and they all attacked the jocks. The jocks tried but the three mysterious boys were very quick. Larry and Allison checked on Brian who was unconscious from the beating. 

Meanwhile, Andrew, his friends and even Amanda and her friends retreated. "This shit isn't over you sons of bitches!" Andrew yelled as he and the jocks were gone with Amanda, Jasmine, and Hailey behind them. 

"Yeah, you assholes better run!" One of the boys said. 

"Brian! Brian come on, wake up!" Larry said.

"Oh my god!" Allison said touching Brian's face. The three unknowns walked up to them. 

"You kids alright?" one of them asked.

"Thanks," Larry said. "Who are you guys?" Allison asked. 

"My names Swanson." The middle one said. 

"Maxwell." The boy on the right said. 

"And I'm Cormick." The boy on the left said. 

"Can you please help us get him to the nurse's room?" Allison asked.

"Sure," Swanson said. 

"Thank you. I'm gonna get Claire and Bender." Allison said. 

"Wait, wait, You know Bender?" Maxwell asked.

"Yeah. Me and Brian met him in detention two days ago." She replied.

"Cool, we personal friends with Bender. "Go and get him," Swanson said. 

Allison started running to wherever Claire and Bender were. They usually sneak out the class to make out and they never got caught. 

Bender and Claire were actually in the bathroom. "Hmm, Bender, that tickles!" Claire said laughing. 

"Well, is cherry squeamish?" Bender asked with a smirk. 

"Shut up and kiss me," Claire said. Bender obliged and they continued. Then there was a knock on the door. 

"Oh shit!" Claire freaked. 

"Don't sweat it, they'll go away," Bender said.

"Bender? Claire?" Allison said. 

"That's Allison," Claire said. They open the door to see Allison who was still wet from the milk and clothing nearly torn. 

"Help." Allison pleaded. 

"Oh my god!" "Allison, what happened?" Claire asked. 

"Who the fuck did this?" Bender asked seriously. 

"I'll explain everything, we have to go to the nurse's room first," Allison said. 

Then Swanson, Maxwell, and Cormick who was carrying Brian over his shoulder were heading to the nurse's room and entered. "Nurse! Help over here!" Swanson said. 

The nurses who were about in her fifties came quickly. "Oh dear god! Put him on the bed!" the nurse said. 

Just as soon as they put Brian on the bed, Bender, Claire, Allison, and Larry all came in time. "Oh my god!" Claire said as she touched Brian's face and her expression of horror and sadness.

"Swanson, Maxwell, Cormick. "What are you doing here?"

Bender asked. "We were just walking bout to smoke when we saved these kids from getting gangbanged from those jocks," Swanson said.

"I hate jocks," Cormick said. 

Bender checked on Brian and was crossed. "Goddamn it," Bender said. 

"Bender...we've been lied to," Allison said. 

"The hell you talking about?" Bender asked.

"That goddamn Andrew Clark did this to him!" Larry said. 

Claire looks up at Larry in shock. "Andrew!?" Claire asked almost raising her voice. 

"Yeah. "He tried to do to Brian what he did to me," Larry said.

"That motherfucker! That son of a bitch roided up jockstrap asshole!" Bender said with anger. 

"I told you, man, never ever trust a jock," Swanson said.

"Got that right," Maxwell said. 

"I can't believe it. To think he'd actually liked me. I'm such an idiot." Allison said. 

"It's not your fault," Claire said. 

"Yes, it is! Look at Brian! It's my fault that he's like this because it's my fault I didn't see through Andrew's lies!" Allison said almost crying. 

The nurse grabbed some smelling salt and put it to Brian's nose. Brian woke up slightly opening his eyes. Face bruised with blood stains. He started coughing getting him noticed. "Brian, are you okay?" Claire asked. 

"Andrew...lied to us. He...didn't...keep his promise," he said.

"You hush now. You must rest to get better. My suggestion is that you go home." The nurse said. Brian didn't say anything else.

"I'll keep an eye on your friend, you all should go back to class." She said. 

They all nodded and went outside. "I should've seen it coming," Allison said. 

"We all should've," Claire said. 

I'm gonna wanna have a little talk with that asshole when I get the chance." Bender said.

"Bender, see you later?" Swanson asked.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna walk Claire back to class." He responded.

Swanson nodded as he and the other two walked away to go outside. Bender walked Claire to class. Allison decided to go into the girl's bathroom and in her back was her old clothes she kept just in case. Then she decided just for the hell of it to wait in the bathroom until school was over. Finally, school let out and Allison's parents came to pick her up and go home. 

Life at home was still unsatisfying for Allison for her parents still ignored her which was not helping the depression she was feeling now. Not only for being the fool believing Andrew could love her, but also feeling responsible for Brian getting the beating from Andrew and his varsity brothers. Especially getting bullied by Amanda and her friends. Now Andrew and Amanda are together which really tips the scales. 

"Why...? Why do people tend to fuck me over at every turn and lie?" Allison said silently. 

She then in a fit of rage, she punched the mirror hard breaking it. Then started throwing stuff around her room screaming. She started to try and pull her hair out. She then grabbed Andrew's light blue hoodie and patch that she took, grabbed a match from her pocket to light and burn it. While they were burning, she threw the fiery hoodie and patch out the window. Still crying her eyes out, she laid down on her bed. She continued to cry until she went to sleep. 

"I'm sorry Brian..." Allison said before drifting to sleep. 

**Hey guys! I know I promised to update my stories and I will but again, with more personal stuff in the way and me coming up with new drafts for stories from movies and other things I've seen, it's getting a little consuming. This story, for example, I haven't done for a few years since 2014 so I figured what the hell. TBH, This story came to mind when I heard Brian mention about him and Allison being better because of being weird. So now this story will be like four or five chapters long because I can't really picture going further than that. I also for a strange reason ship Brian with Allison but, with Brian, I always tend to try and make stories about him because of the fact he rarely if not, barely gets the most support due to his character usually being like swept under the rug so many times in terms of fan fiction. So I'm gonna try my best with this and pull through!**

 **Also, I have more stories coming that are currently draft right now whether chaptered or one-shots.**

 **\- IT: They All Float Now. (One Shot)**

 **\- Same Terms, Different Definitions (The Breakfast Club)**

 **\- IT: The Ly Sisters Of Derry**

 **\- Carrie White...Meet Pennywise (Carrie/IT Crossover)**

 **\- New Found Honesty (Phone Booth)**

 **And with that, I leave you guys with the message that I will continue to update my drafts and other stories for you all to enjoy! Thank you and stay tuned for chapter two!**


End file.
